What happened last night
by ssoftballfreak13
Summary: They met at a club, from what she remembers anyways...My first fanfic.. R&R pleasedecided to keep going!
1. The start of something New

Chapter one

She slowly opened her eyes after what seemed like a very long nap. The first thing that she saw was a somewhat familiar pouf of hair and oval shaped face in front of hers.She thought that it was just another poster that had fallen off of the wall, but then she noticed something heavy around her waist and looked down to see a chocolate brown arm over the blanket, and she realized that the face in front of hers wasn't a poster. Her first reaction was to make sure that all of her clothes were still on.She gave a sigh of relief when she found that the only thing missing were my shoes, that had been places neatly on the floor

She decided to detangle herself from his embrace. As soon as Tasha sat up, her head started pounding, and felt like the start of the worst hangover ever.Tasha slowly shuffled into the bathroom to try and sort things out. As soon as she saw the rats nest that had become her hair and the black circles that had become her makeup she vowed to sort things out after she fixed her appearance. That seemed a little bit easier.

He was still asleep soshe figured she had enough time to shower, but the water must have woken him up because soon enough there was a knock on the door. His sweet melodic voice came through the door, "Tasha, are you okay in there?"

"Yeah I'm fine; I will be out in a minute."

"Okay, umm… do you have any ibuprofen?"

"Yeah it's on the kitchen counter next to the refrigerator"

"Thanks"

Since he was up already Tasha decided to speed up the shower. She got out and put some clean pajamas back on, brushed her hair and walked into her room with determination. There were so many questions running through her brain, like 'How did he get here?' 'Did anything happen?" and so forth. When she opened the door, he was still there, surprisingly, and he was looking at the pictures and posters on the wall when he heard her, he slowly turned around and smiled.

"Hey," He said as he walked towards her with open arms. When they met he slowly leaned in for a tender kiss. She pulled back, and he looked at her with those amazing bright brown eyes, "Good Morning Sunshine."

This startled her because that's what she said. Every morning, when she woke up the first person she saw got a warm 'good morning sunshine' from her. She had been doing it for years now. She shook off the coincidence and tried to look at him in the eye.

"Can we talk about something?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course. What's up?" He looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"Let's sit down…"

They both walked to the bed and sat down with their backs against the wall. She leaned her head on his shoulder for a minute, and at last gave a sigh saying.

"Corbin, what happened last night?"


	2. He's Still there

Chapter Two

"What do you mean what happened last night?" He said with a thoroughly confused face.

"I mean, I remember getting ready for the party. I remember going to the party, I even remember hearing that you were at the club while I was there. What I don't remember is meeting you, talking to you, and more importantly how the hell you got into my house, let alone my bed, or when we were on 'good morning sunshine' terms."

"Um…Wow. I'm…Umm...Embarassed."

"You're embarrassed? At least you know how you got here last night. At least I hope so."

"Well we got here by my limo driver, so there wasn't any unsafe driving."

"That doesn't help the fact that if I knew you were coming I would have maybe taken down the 15 posters I have of you, or maybe put another C.D. in my alarm clock."

"Don't worry about that, I find it cute that you like the things that I am so passionate about."

"Okay, well, I will try to get past my embarrassment if you tell me what happened last night"

He leaned towards her and said "Well I guess I should start with the beginning."

Tasha suddenly looked up at him, and the realization that this was Corbin Bleu finally set in.

"BeRightBack" She said in a rush as she jumped off of the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing, I just forgot to do something. I will be right back. Promise!"

"Okay, I'll be right here."

Tasha ran out the door and over the driveway, past the divider between the two houses and finally up Jazzi's walkway. When she got to her destination she pounded on the door.

Jazzi opened the door with a shocked look on her face.

"What's up babe? Wow you're not even dressed yet. It's almost 2:00"

"No, there's something else going on…"

"What's up?"

"Corbin freaking BLEU is sitting in my room on my bed right now… Seriously"

Jazzi started laughing and shut the door in Tasha's face.

Tasha opens the door and peaks her head in to find Jazzi laying on the floor laughing. Tasha looked at her and smiled "Just you watch…I'm going to bring him over to show you" Tasha turns around and walks away saying "… as soon as I found out how he got there.


	3. But it tasted funny

**Chapter 3**

She slowly walked back towards her house, trying her hardest to remember what had happened last night to have Corbin in her room, or at least try to remember what made her forget. Slowly her head started pounding again, and she realized that it was probably the alcohol that was making her forget, but you never know. She finally got into her room to see Corbin in the same position as before. She walked up to him with a smile on her face, tousled his hair and sat down next to him. She mentally prepared herself for the story of her life and finally looked up at him.

"Okay, let's start." She said searching his eyes for a clue/

"Are you feeling alright?" Corbin says once again with concern.

"Well I'm incredibly confused, but, hopefully you can un-confuse me."

"UN-confuse?"

"You're the only one who can make up words?"

"No, just never heard that one before." He says while holding back his laughter

"Okay, start now please."

"Alrighty, then I think I should start my story with my first trip to Las Vegas. It was during the High school Musical: The Concert tour. We are all backstage getting ready, and while Jordan was performing my dad comes back stage laughing, and I ask him what was up. He tells me about this hilarious fan sign that two girls are holding up on the floor seats. He tells me that it says 'Corbin I want to JUMP IN your pants'"

"Oh My GOODNESS. No way, we didn't think that he would tell you about it."

"Well he did and it made me laugh. I told him that I had to meet these two crazy girls, and he said that you two were sitting next to Drew's Dad and Nate, so he would make sure that you two would get to come to the meet and greet. The you two came and Drew leaned over and said those are the girls. You looked so excited, and I couldn't help looking at your beautiful smile. You seemed so shocked, and we really didn't get a chance to talk, so I was disappointed. Then I went on to the next show."

"Aww, that sounds like a sappy love story with a very sad ending."

"It was, but hopefully it will end up having a good ending."

"Aww, there's that sappiness again." She said playfully.

"Anyways," He said lightly blushing, "Then I got your message on myspace, and I was getting ready to write back and I had to leave for an interview, so the message never really got sent. The Kayla…"

"From CBFOM?"

"Yeah, she told me about the forum, so I went on and looked through the stories about fan encounters and I found yours. Then I read around and learned other stuff about you. Then we moved to Vegas and I figured that I could use the forum as a way to find you.

"STALKER!!!" she giggled and looked at him with surprise.

"No it wasn't like that, you just seemed to surprise me and I just really wanted to see your smile again."

She turned her head and blushed like a madman. "Okay, get to last night."

"Well, I was at home, and I had the night off, and for once I didn't have anything to do, so I went on the forum to see if maybe I could talk with some people on the forum, or…

"See what I was up to?"

"Yeah pretty much, but anyways, I saw that you and a few people were talking about clubs on the little chat box forum so I picked a random name and talked with you guys. Then you said that you were going out, so I decided I was going to go out to. Thankfully you were going to Rain, which was the only nightclub that I knew where it was. So then I called up a few friends and we all headed out. We got there around nine. I told the guys that I was with not to hover, so that I could be easily seen so that hopefully you would find me. I went to the VIP lounge for a little while and then I decided the best way to be spotted was to go to the dance floor. Then while I was dancing with this one girl, I turned around and spotted you over by the bar."

"When was that?"

"I don't know... ten-ish?"

"Okay, I got there at ten and I had a sprite, but it tasted funny...


	4. Not so nice interruptions

**_Thanks for the reviews guys!! keep em coming!_**

**Chapter 4**

"What do you mean tasted funny? Do you think it had something in it?"

"No it was just flat. So then I went and got a water, but I wasn't really thirsty so I went to the dance floor. Then I heard that you were there.

"That was when I sent my friends over to you. I told them to tell your friends that I was there. Then I saw that you were dancing. Do you remember anything after that?"

"Nope all I remember after that is waking up and freaking out."

"Okay. Well, after that. I danced closer to you. Then you sat down and rested then you got up and danced again, then we started dancing together. Then we were tired and we sat down and talked for a little while. At that point I think that all you had to drink was...

Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.  
"Hold that thought!"  
Tasha walked to the front door and opened it to a more excited Jazzi.  
"Okay, I'm ready to meet him, where is he? C'mon Tasha. You said that he was here."

"Yes Jazzi he's here, but we're talking right now. I told you that I would bring him over later. I promise!

"Yeah right, you are just using the time to find a look-a-like. There is no Corbin in your hou...se..."

"What are you looking at silly?"

"Corbin."

Tasha turns around and sees him shuffling back into the room from the bathroom. He is oblivious to the girl standing in the front door with her mouth hanging open and her finger pointed in his direction.

"Told you."

"Tasha-bear, you gotta let me meet him... please? please? pretty please? with a cherry on top?"

"Seriously Jazz, not right now... later... promise!"

"Fine."

Jazzi turns around and walks to her house and Tasha quickly shut the door and walks back into her room.

"Sorry about that..."

"It's fine... now where were we?"

"We were talking about what I had to drink."

"Ohh. Okay. Well at that point, all you had to drink was the water, and that sip of sprite. But then we went to the bar and got some umm… lemonade?

"Hard lemonade or regular?

"Hard."

"Okay."

"Then we talked over lemonade's. We must have sat there for at least an hour just talking. Man, it really sucks that you don't remember. I wish I knew what was making you forget."

"I think that it may have just been shock."

"Okay, so we talked about a lot of stuff, like our favorites and what our dreams and ambitions are. Then your friends came over, and we did a round of shots with them, and then we decided to go and dance again. There were a whole bunch of fast songs, and we didn't stop for at least 30 minutes, until a slow song came on. We danced to that song too, and then when it was over…"


	5. limo rides and french fries

**Chapter 5**

"Yes?"

"I kissed you," Corbin said, looking embarrassed.

"I thought we were over being embarrassed…"

"We are, we are. Okay. Then we decided to sit down for a little while and your friends kept bringing over these shots of, something blue. I don't remember what it was called, but it was fruity, and yummy. Then all of a sudden it was 3 a.m. and you said that you wanted to go home. Neither one of us were in any shape to drive, so I called my driver.

"Oh, maybe that's what the dream about French fries in the limo was about. But where did the French fries come in?

"We went to McDonalds. Well, let me start from the beginning. We were on out way home and you said you were hungry. Then I said I was hungry. Then we passed a McDonalds and your like.. OOH go there… and we started going towards one. Then you said you wanted to go to the one closer to your house."

"Because it has a play area?"

"Yep."

"Oh.My.Gosh."

"Not being embarrassed remember?

"Okay. Then what happened?"

"We got French fries and chocolate shakes, and ate them. Then as soon as we were done we went down the slide and played in the playground like four year olds." He pauses for a second and looks at her, "Don't worry, we had fun."

"Did anybody see us?"

"Yeah, there were paparazzi everywhere, but you totally played it cool. You smiled and waved to everyone."

"So no embarrassing pictures in the tabloids?"

"There might be one or two of us kissing in the tunnel, but other than that, nope."

"Hah, cuz that's not a big deal. Oh goodness the girls are going to kill me."

"What girls?"

"Oh, nothing don't worry about it. Please tell me we didn't lay in the ball pen?"

"Yeah, and then you fell asleep, and then I fell asleep. We slept until one of the reporters woke us up."

"That was nice of him."

"No he just wanted better action shots."

"So what time did we finally get home."

"We left McDonalds around 4:30, but we had to go to the store."

"For what?"

"You insisted we get TWIX bars and lemonade."

"Regular lemonade?"

"Yes, regular lemonade."

"Okay." She looks at his grinning face "Don't make fun of me because of my drunken munchies. I was hungry."

"I know you were hungry. We got twenty dollars worth of TWIX bars."

"Wow."

"Yeah, but it was cool. Then we got to your house."


	6. good morning sunshine

**Chapter 6**

"_Then we got to your house…"_

"…and I walked you up to your door. We were both so far gone that it must have taken forever to get to your front door. When we got there, you asked if I wanted to come inside and share the snacks that we bought at the store. I can't pass up a TWIX bar, so I said yes, and I wanted to make sure you made it to bed alright.

"Okay, I think I remember a little bit of that. You hesitated at first right?"

"Yeah, because we really hadn't known each other for long, but those TWIX were really calling my name, and I figured it would be best if I made sure you got to bed alright."

"Aww. How sweet. Thank you!."

"So then it was 5:30, and you said we had to watch the sunrise. So you went and got a huge blanket, because it was cold outside, and we snuggled under the blanket on your porch swing and as soon as the sun was fully risen, you leaned over, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and said 'Good Morning Sunshine'"

"Okay, so that's where that came from."

They were interrupted once again by a knock, but this one was on Tasha's window.

"Corbin, when I open the door, wave to Jazzi."

"Okay?" He says with a confused face.

Tasha looks through the shades to make sure it is Jazzi before opening the window. "Jazzi, seriously, I told you later."

"I know but Tasha-Bear, it isn't fair that you are keeping him locked up in here, when you should be sharing him with me."

"Jazzi, seriously, I will introduce you guys later, but we are talking right now. Your going to have to deal with this for right now." Tasha steps away and opens the window a little bit more

"Hey Jazzi!"

"OH MY GOSH! Corbin Bleu just said my name!" Jazzi said with a star struck look in her eyes.

"Okay Jazzi, we will see you later okay?"

"Okay." She says and walks away with her head in the clouds.

"Okay, that should be the last time she interrupts us." Tasha laughs as she sits back down. "Where were we?"

"Well, after the sunrise, we came inside and you asked if I wanted to watch a movie. Then we came in her, laid down and watched 'Because I Said So' and I think we fell asleep somewhere halfway in between. Then we get to this morning, and you know the rest of the story."

"Well, that sounds like a crazy night!"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"It's 2:30. You should probably get home soon."

"Yeah I have an interview at 4, and I have to get ready."

"Okay."

"Do you want to go to dinner later? Maybe after the interview or something?"

"Yeah, call me when your done and let me know what time to be ready by." They both put their numbers in each others phones, hsm style.

Corbin gets off the bed and puts his shoes on while Tasha pinches herself, just to make sure that it was all real. Corbin gets a call from his driver telling him the car is out front and they walk towards the front door together. He hugs her and turns around.

"Bye Corbin." She says

He turns around, and looks at her. She bites her lip and looks into his eyes. They both lean towards each other. After what seems like an eternity their lips finally meet and all too soon they pull away.

"Bye Tasha." He grins and walks outside. She shuts the door and leans against it. She slowly lets out a squeal and jumps up and down. As she is walking towards her room she gets a text message.

"_Your going to have to get used to that"_

"_Get used to what?"_ She types back playfully

"_Used to me kissing you. I see a lot of that in your future!" _Corbin texts back

With one last squeal she shuts her phone, and goes back to bed.

a/n This is the end, sadly. But don't frown, there is a sequel that is much longer that goes on about their relationship.. I will post if you ask nicely.


	7. Anticipation

_**A/N I decided to just keep it going instead of finishing it there. u likie?**_

_**::We'll be together come whatever::**_

The ringtone on Tasha's cellphone startled her out of a deep sleep.

"Hello?!" She mumbled

"I just finished my interveiw."

"Cool. How did it go?" She asked while rubbing the sleepy out of her eyes.

"It went pretty well!."

"Thats awesome!"

"Thanks, what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Well I need about an hour to get ready.."

"MmKay, Well I have an interveiw, that I have to be at by 5:15, and its.. 3:30 now."

"So do you want to pick me up about 6ish?"

"Or, you can go to the interview with me. The cast is dieing to meet you."

"They know already? I just barely found out this morning!"

"Well, we were in a few magazines..."

"Cute, my first tabloid. I have to get one and have it framed!"

"I will get you one! do you want to go, or should I pick you up at 6?"

"Umm, I will go, it might be fun?!"

"Oh no you will have fun I promise." He laughed.

"Okay, well I will see you in about an hour then okay?"

"Alright, bye babe."

"Bye Corbin." She smiled as she looked at her phone. The time read 3:33

_That must be a good sign_ she thought to herself_ my lucky number is three._

She rushed off to turn on the curling iron and jumped in the shower. She hustled through the motions with her mind on the recent revelations. She decided to go with the au natural look, so her makeup was done after a swipe of blush and a coat or two of mascara. Since she was going simple, she decided to go with a black and white dress theme. She wore a pair of black capris with a plain black v-neck top. She picked out a pair of white flats that had black hearts on them. After searching through her jewelry box she found earrings that were black and white hearts, and her pearl necklace. After getting dressed she looked at herself in her full length mirror, and something just didn't look right. There was too much black. After searching through her closet and her dresser she found the perfect thing. She put a white scarf in her hair, using it as a headband, then put a white belt on. She looked in the mirror again and smiled. Then she looked at the clock.

R&R please!


	8. promises kept

Tasha was ready unusually early, so she used this freetime to go on the computer. She had about 20 minutes so she decided to be brave and sign onto the forum. While she was looking around, she didnt see anything new. There wasn't anything about her and Corbin out last night, which was a relief because she wasn't entrely sure she wanted anyone to know at that point. She dreaded looking though her personal messages, not knowing what she would find in there. She was hoping that nobody had noticed yet, atleast not until she figured out where they really stood. After looking away from the computer for a minute she turned her head towards the monitor. When she looked in her inbox she felt her heartbeat quicken a little bit. Luckily, there were only three, but unluckily, they were from the three people that she thought that would take the news the hardest.

Arri writes:

Is that you, with Corbin on the cover of People?

Jessy writes:

Explain how you got onto the cover of People please

Chrys writes:

Wow child I want details!

From their messages, it didnt seem too bad. All they wanted were a few details. But until she got all of the details straight in her mind, she shot off simple responses. They were all given, _yes, i will tell you about it later! promise?_

After sending the messages she looked at her phone and it read 4:32. She shot up out of her chair and started heading towards her room. She glanced at her phone as it turned to 4:33 and the doorbell rang within seconds. Turning back around, she headed for the door. She opened it with a smile, "Punctual much?"

"No, I just don't like being late." He said as he smiled back at her. "And might I add you look beautiful!."

"You may," She grinned coyly, "You don't look to bad yourself mister."

Tasha stepped aside and asked Corbin to step in.

"I have to grab my purse, you can come in if you want."

He stepped inside as she turned and walked back towards her room. She grabbed her purse, some money from her piggy bank and her lucky penny.

She walked back out to the front room and saw that Corbin was busy looking at her pictures. She snuck up behind him and put her head on his shoulder, and looked at the picture he was looking at.

"Watcha doing?" She whispered in his ear.

"Looking at pictures" He whispered back.

"Why do you like my pictures so much?" She asked whispering once more

"Why do you care if I like your pictures? and why are we whispering?"

Tasha laughs and gets off his shoulder. "Okay, I'm ready.

"Quick question tho."

"Yes?"

"How come you have the picture of you and Drew up and framed, but if I remember correctly we took one too," He said looking a little bit hurt.

"The only picture with any of you that came out was the one of Drew and I. Mr. Seeley didnt hold the camera in place long enough for our picture."

"Oh, okay. Lets go."

"Can we make a quick stop really fast tho?"

"Where?"

"I have to tend to a promise I made."

"Okay, lets go."

They both walk over to Jazzi's house hand in hand as Michael and Jason get out of a car. The two boys looked at the unfamiliar face and spot the linked hands and walk over to where the pair are walking. Tasha stops and looks at the two boys and smiles.

"Who is this, Tasha?" Jason says looking at the linked hands once again.

"A friend Jay, Mike wipe that look off of your face." She says while letting a giggle escape her. She turns to Corbin and whispers in his ear. "I have known these guys for years, they are like my over protective older brothers."

Corbin leans over and whispers back, "I know the feeling, but I call mine body guards."

Tasha laughed and looks back at her friends.

"Jay, Mike, I would like you to meet Corbin. Corbin, this is Jason and Michael." After the introductions and hand shakes are finished she grabs Corbins hand again and he laces his fingers inbetween hers. "We have to go now boys, I will see you later."

"Fine, but we are having a talk later missy!" Jason said in a fatherly tone.

"Yes Dad!" She says as she walks away. Corbin and Tasha finally walk up to Jazzi's house and Tasha opens the door and peaks her head in "JAZZIKINS!!!"

"Yes Tashabear?"

"Can I come in?" She yells inside.

"Yeah. The dogs are outside so you should be fine." Tasha steps inside with Corbin behind her. Tasha hears a pounding and looks at Jazzi coming down the stairs. She does the introduction thing again and looks at Jazzi with a wicked smile on her face. "Told you so."

"Oh hush missy.."

"Well, we have to go to an interview, We can't be late, plus Ashley, Monique Lucas Vanessa and Zac are waiting for us." Tasha turns to walk out the door and leaves Jazzi stunned and speechless again.


	9. Cheetahlicious Cheese heads D

**DISCLAIMER**- I don't own Corbin, the club, or the other cast members.  
I wish I owned corbin though.

* * *

Corbin and Tasha walked outside and towards the limosine. The chauffuer opens the door and Tasha and Corbin get in. When she sits down, she looks around in awe at the decoration. The limo was covered in leopard, with the exception of the chocolate brown seats. 

"Wow! I heard that your room was decorated in leopard, but I didn't know your limo was too!"

"Yeah, I love the leapord!"

Tasha laughs and pulls out her phone. "I have to take a picture ofthis for my sister. She is obsessed with the Cheetah Girls!"

"Okay." Corbin says as he semi poses and smiles for the camera. "I'm ready!."

"Not you bighead!" She giggled, "The walls and the seats."

"Oh," he says with a dissapointed look on his face

"Okay you can be in the picture too, but i get to put it on my myspace."

"Oh! okay, can we put on mine too?"

"NO!" Tasha exclaimed. "Then they would think I stole it from you."

"Fine, have it your way, but hurry and take the picture. My cheeks are starting to hurt!" When he finishes his sentence, he stretches his mouth wide open and Tasha snaps the picture."Hey! No fair!" Corbin says while laughing.

"It looks cute!" Tasha said laughing at the picture. Their laughter is interrupted by a small subtle cough

"Yes Watson?" Corbin says, eyeing the lowered partition

"We will arrive at the station in approximitley 5 minutes Mr. Bleu."

"Thank you Watson!" The partition is raised once again and Corbin looks at Tasha "Okay, I'm gunna warm up my voice a bit, you have to promise not to laugh."

"Promise!" Tasha said as Corbin started a series of squeaks and yelps and mimi sounds. It sounded as if he was talking in another language. He went through his scales as Tasha hid her face by messing with her phone.

"You promised not to laugh. They make sure I dont hurt myself."

"Corbin, I wasnt laughing, Promise. The mimi sounds were mildly entertaining though!

So I take it you guys are singing a song?"

"Yeah we are going to do 'What time is it?'"

"Cool. I love that song!"

Corbin sings a few more mimi's as they pull into the driveway of a local media station.

"Okay, when we get there, just hold onto my hand and smile and wave."

"Yes Mommy" Tasha said as she looked up at Corbin and stuck her lip out. She then bat her eyelashes at him and he broke into a grin

"You have to be careful, those press junkies will eat you alive for a story."

"I did fine last night!" Tasha said, thinking she was defending herself.

"Yes my dear after a whole bottle of Malibu rum."

Tasha sticks her tongue out at him as the car door opens.

"Are you ready Mr. Bleu?"

"Yes Watson, we are coming."

They both step out of the limo hand in hand and walked towards the entrance. The flashes of the cameras was overwhelming. Tasha looked around with a semi smile plastered on her face, but squeezed Corbins hand for comfort. When he squeezed back, she felt a hand on her shoulder leading her through the crowd. She turns around and looks up

"Hello Mr. Reivers."

"Good to see you again Tasha." Tasha blushes and turns back around. After pushing through the crowd they enter into a lobby area.

* * *

Feel free to give me pointers as you see fit, any spelling or grammar errors? 

oh, and Corbins room really is leapord, but I dont think he has a limo. His car may be decorated that way tho..hmm I wonder?

please R&R


	10. Crazy fan girls

A/N Sorry guys, know its been a while!!!!

but here you go!

* * *

CHAPTER 10

As they stepped into the lobby Corbin leans over and whispers in her ear, "Dad said that they were going to call you onstage. Do you want to go up there, or should we try and avoid it."

"An interview? are you serious, Corbin if I would have known I would have dressed better." Tasha said, regretting the time she spent on the computer instead of working more on her makeup, or hair

"You look beautiful, and if you don't like what you're wearing, I am sure one of the girls can find you something."

"Oh, Corbin... Do you want me to go?"

"Yes, I would love to show you off. But it's all up to you sweetheart."

"Um. Yeah I will go. Should I change?"

"No, I already told you that you look beautiful."

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it again." Tasha said as she smiled. Corbin looked up and they saw his dad waving him over. Corbin turns back to Tasha, gives her a kiss and starts walking away. "I have to change, but I will see you in a little bit. Bye beautiful!" Corbin says with one last smile and turns around. Tasha wanders around the studio and finds the set. She sees everyone up there talking to the interviewer except Corbin. A minute or so later he comes running onto the set and greets his cast mates. As Tasha is watching the friends interact she hears a deep voice behind her.

"So Tasha, how are you, it has been a while since we last talked."

"Yes Mr. Reivers it has." She says as she slowly turns around looking him in the eye.

"So the last time I saw you, you were a star struck little girl, with an even more star struck friend..."

"Yes sir." She says still looking at him.

"And now you are going on a date with my son."

"Yes sir." She replies once more.

"Are you the same star struck little girl?"

"No sir, while this is totally awesome from a crazy fan girl's perspective, this is even better from a regular person's perspective. I have respected your son and what he does for so long, him giving me the time of the day is awesome, It is honestly something I have dreamed about for a long time, but that dream sort of vanished when I woke up this morning."

"How so?" He asked looking intrigued

"Because, I know all there is to know about Corbin Bleu, but when I woke up I saw a whole new person. I am glad to say that I have started the journey of getting to know Corbin Reivers.

"You seem to know what you are talking about."

"I hope so. "

"Aren't you nervous, or scared?"

"Of getting to know your son, no. The only thing I am afraid of is how some of my friends will react. I am afraid they might be mad."

"Why would they be mad?"

"We don't call ourselves crazy fan girls for nothing." Tasha said giggling to herself. "Most of the girls on the forum are in love with your son, and I am afraid they might be mad when they find out."

"Well, I am sure they are going to find out soon."

"Hmm?"

"They are calling you up there, go get 'em, but always remember that Corbin is a very busy person and his career is very important to him."

"I understand that sir."

"Okay," Mr. Reivers smiled. "Get up there!"


	11. Cozy?

A/N I feel really bad about not updating in sOOO long, so heres an extra happy for you!!!

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN!

Tasha walked onto the set and looked over the whole cast. She found a seat in between Ashley and Corbin. She walked over, while smiling at everyone and sat in her seat. As soon as she sat down, she felt Corbin's arm around her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled as the interviewer introduced her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we would like to welcome Tasha, they girl from the magazines. She is rumored to be dating Corbin, and here you have proof that they are looking pretty cozy."

At the word cozy Tasha tore her eyes away from Corbin's and looked the screen. She smiled and waved. "Hi," She said meekly.

"When did you two start seeing each other?"

"Well.." Tasha was unsure of how Corbin wanted to answer this so she looked to him in desperation. He came to her rescue and started talking. "Well, we have been friends for a while, but we haven't been in touch recently. Then last night we saw each other again at a club and we connected." Corbin said as he smiled.

"But were not here about my personal life, lets talk about the movie." Corbin said and looked at the rest of his cast mates. Tasha mouthed a thank you to him and he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I told you they would eat you alive!"

Ashley and Vanessa were talking about the fuzzy slippers they wore in between takes, so that their feet didn't hurt, and the cast started laughing about how many times they stole their slippers and put them in lockers and stuff.

"I though it was funny, because school was in session and it would be during a free period or something and someone would come up to us and be like, um, we found these in our locker. Then they would hand us our slippers." Vanessa said.

"How did they know that were yours?" The interviewer asked looking at the girls

"They had a V and an A monogrammed on them, and there weren't anyone else who saw people with slippers. They would see us running around in our slippers during passing period, because we couldn't film, so everyone knew whose slippers they were." Ashley said

"Corbin, Do you remember when we took Nessa's slippers and his them in the truck of that pink corvette that Sharpe drives in the movie?" Zac said laughing

"That's where they were? I though I lost them. I had to get a new pair."

"Are you serious, I thought you found them?" Corbin laughed looking at her

"Actually I found them and hid them in my trailer. Then Kenny and I sent them to the cleaners and told you we got you new ones." Ashley said, laughing.

"Pshhhh, you guys are all meanies." Vanessa said, faking hurt.

"Well, its time for a break, we will be back after the commercials with a live performance from the cast of Highschool Musical 2 premiering this summer!" The announcer said, cutting off the bickering.

When the director yells cut the cast and Tasha all walk off stage. The girls surround Tasha shooting out questions, and comments. They all seemed happy to meet her, and Tasha thought that they were very nice. She hadn't met the guys yet, so she looked over her shoulder to where Corbin, Lucas and Zac were standing. Just behind the guy was an angry looking producer type dude.

"Umm, guys, you have to go perform. I will see you afterwards okay?"

"OOps!" The girls run past the guys to get into their places with their microphones as the guys stand there oblivious. Tasha walks over to the boys and smiles.

"Hey guys, umm, I think your going to give the producer a hernia if you don't get into your places."

"OH crap!" Zac yells as the guys run over to where the girls are standing. They all grab their microphones just in time for the audience to be quieted, and the anchor to announce them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, from the highly anticipated High School Musical 2 I give you Zac, Vanessa, Ashley,Lucas, and Corbin and Monique performing What Time is It."


	12. Sorry for the inconvienence

A/N Sorry if you got excited, but there are a few things i would like to ask of my readers.

Okay, so I started writing this story just for fun, but then it got a lot longer than I expected, so I got the idea to use this story as a way to hone my writing skills. I am going to be writing scholarship essays REALLLY soon here, and I want to make sure that my writing is as good as it can possibly be, that way I don't have to pay for college :

So if you could go through the chapters, and see if there are some areas that need clarity (With the exception of Chapter One, I totally messed that one up, and it should be fixed soon!!) Or if you see gramatical mistakes, or maybe you think that a certain sentance should be worded differently, just PLEASE let me know in your review. Seriously, even if you think the whole chapter sucked, and needs a rewrite, TELL ME! I am going to use these reveiws to make sure that I can be the BEST writer I can possibly be. so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEE help me out here!

If I get 2 reviews, I will give you the next chapter :

THANK YOU!!

Tashaaaa


	13. No More Fan signs?

CHAPTER 12

As the performance started, Mr. Reivers came up to Tasha once more. "So no more crazy fan signs for you?" Mr. Reivers asked with a smile on his face.

"No, no more crazy fan signs for me."

"Aww, that sucks, I though it was pretty creative."

"How about I make one for you?"

"Haha, I don't think any one would appreciate me holding a sign that says, what was it.. Corbin I want to Jump In your pants?"

"You remember!" She teases.

"How could I forget?"

"If I feel the creativity, I will make them for my friends, okay?"

"Sounds like a deal." They both turn their attention to the rest of the performance. As soon as the director yelled cut, the cast ran off of the stage. Corbin looked at his dad,

"How did we do?"

"You all did very well! Corbin, we need to talk to Bill about a few interviews tomorrow. There have been a few new ones that have popped up."

"Okay, can I have a few minutes, then I will be there?"

"Yeah, meet me there in about 5 minutes?"

"Yep!" He watched his Dad walk away and turned to Tasha. "I have to change, do you want to meet me in the limo? I should only be 15 minutes tops?"

"Umm.."

"NO" Vanessa interrupted, "She's going with us. You can come get her when you are ready."

"Do you want to go with them?"

"Yes, I will see you in a little while."

"Take your time." Ashley called over her shoulder as they dragged Tasha off.

The girls rushed into the green room and the room was silent while the actresses changed. Once the girls all had their normal clothes on, the chatter started. The girls all still had the same question, which seemed to be the hot topic of the day. Everyone wanted to know how and when they met. Tasha knew she couldn't do the tale justice, so she went through the basic details. After going through the main stuff of what she found out this morning she ended her recantation with, "It's really sad that I don't remember any of it. All I remember is hearing that he was there last night, and then waking up with him there this morning."

"Really? Why?" They all asked in shock.

"Well, I think that the effects of the alchohol I had last night, which I guess was alot, plus the shock of meeting him and hanging out with him last night just got to me, so I forgot everything that happened."

"And your still going to go out with him? Is this just some ploy to say that your dating Corbin?" Monique asked suspicously.

"Oh My Goodness, of course not. Of course I have always wanted to talk to him, and you guys of course, but when I woke up this morning and he told me the story, he stopped being Corbin Bleu. This morning, and I guess you can say last night that I met Corbin Reivers. The guy behind the face. I would never even think of using him."

"AWWW!" The girls all sighed together.

"What are you awwing?" a voice said from the entryway of the greenroom.


End file.
